A study of black/white differences in cancer patient survival for cancers of the female breast, colon, urinary bladder, and uterine corpus has been initiated in collaboration with the Health Promotion Sciences Branch, DCPC. Data are being collected on 2,600 patients utilizing three population-based cancer registries with information to be obtained on behavioral and nutritional factors, extent of disease, pathological characteristics of the primary tumor, and treatment. The period of data collection is January 1, 1985 through December 31, 1986. The purpose of this study is to identify behavioral prognostic factors that explain some part of the black/white survival differences that have been observed for cancers of the breast, corpus, and bladder in SEER data for prior years of diagnosis. The identification of such factors will be of importance in the development of cancer control programs which are based on both risk and prognostic factors.